A. Field of the invention
The invention relates to the field of coin dispensers. More specifically, the invention relates to coin dispensers using bulk-loaded coin bins.
B. Description of Related Art
Vending machines permit a purchaser to insert a number of coins of different denominations, select a particular purchase and, if the inserted coins are found to be acceptable and of sufficient value, the machine dispenses a purchase. If the purchaser was unable to supply coins corresponding to the exact amount for the purchase and inserts coins to a value exceeding the price of the intending purchase, the vending machine is configured to dispense change, namely coins amounting to the difference between the price of the purchased item and the value of the inserted coins.
Units known in the art as coin changers have been developed to perform both the coin acceptance and change giving. In normal use, coins enter the changer via an entry port situated on the top face of the changer. Coins are output from the changer to a cashbox, escrow and/or return tray as appropriate through exit ports situated in the base of the changer. A cable or cables are provided, usually on the top face of the changer for connection to the Vending Machine Controller (VMC) which provides access to power and signal connections required for correct operation of the changer.
Conventional changers all include similar mechanical hardware. A coin acceptor unit is provided at the top of the changer to receive the inserted coins. The acceptor unit determines whether the coins are of an acceptable denomination. If not acceptable, the coins are diverted to a reject path, but otherwise are directed to the coin sorter which sorts the acceptable coins according to their denomination and feeds them to a series of upstanding circular, cylindrical coin tubes for storage purposes or diverts the coins to a cashbox and/or escrow. Each coin tube is provided with a payout device.
The changer also includes a control device, usually a microprocessor which is configured to communicate with the VMC via a standard communications protocol. Examples of standard communications protocols include but are not limited to MDB and BDV. The VMC has access to information relating to the value of the selected purchase, together with an input from the changer microprocessor which is indicative of the value of the coins inserted into the changer, allowing the VMC to determine if change needs to, or can be given. If change is to be given, the VMC instructs the changer to pay out an appropriate combination of coins stored in the coin tubes. The VMC can also be programmed to deal with situations which arise due to the non-availability of coins of the type required for change.
The number of tubes which can be fitted into the changer is restricted by the width and depth dimensions of the changer. In practice, this allows four or possibly five tubes to be provided, with some restrictions of the tube diameter.
A major problem encountered by vending machine operators is the limitation on the change capacity provided by current coin changers. Hitherto, operators have attempted to circumvent this difficulty by using two coin tubes to store coins of the same denomination, effectively doubling the storage capacity. However, in a four tube changer, this leaves a significantly lower and hence unbalanced capacity for the remaining two stored coin denominations held in the other two tubes. It should be noted that it is generally acknowledged by vending machine operators that three coin or more denominations need only be stored in order to fulfill most vending payout requirements.
Coin hoppers for storing large numbers of coins and providing a payout are well known in the art such as the Compact Hopper, manufactured by the Assignee hereof and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,558. Such large hoppers are of dimensions that would not fit within the most changer space envelopes. U.S. Pat. No. 6,346,039, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, describes a modular unit configured to hold large quantities of bulk-loaded coins for payout and fits within standard coin payout dimensions. The contents of U.S. Pat. No. 6,346,039 is expressly incorporated herein by reference.